shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
“How can we wisen? How can we articulate?”
“How can we wisen? How can we articulate?” is the question this article presents and addresses. Three articles are considered in connection with this topic: locally (Safari Wiki) - Begracious wisdom and Articulate Christianity - and the Wikipedia article Christian mysticism. The Wikipedia article begins its Practice section of said article with the following paragraph: “Historically, Christian mysticism has taught that for Christians the major emphasis of mysticism concerns a spiritual transformation of the egoic self, the following of a path designed to produce more fully realized human persons, ‘created in the Image and Likeness of God’ and as such, living in harmonious communion with God, the Church, the rest of world, and all creation, including oneself. For Christians, this human potential is realized most perfectly in Jesus, precisely because he is both God and human, and is manifested in others through their association with him, whether conscious, as in the case of Christian mystics, or unconscious, with regard to spiritual persons who follow other traditions, such as Gandhi. The Eastern Christian tradition speaks of this transformation in terms of theosis or divinization, perhaps best summed up by an ancient aphorism usually attributed to Athanasius of Alexandria: ‘God became human so that man might become god.’”“Christian Mysticism - Wikipedia.” 2019. January 16, 2019. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_mysticism. If the contextualization is adequately protected, this is a principle similar to what modern theurgy draws upon as spelled out in a Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) rulebook. The scriptures two millennia ago and since, and the religious thought surrounding such, might differ significantly from what our late-Piscean American environment encourages its role players to enact, but God(s) above is(/are) certainly giving us the intellectual means by which to re-ascend to become again our divine selves. The article Divine Options: Epic Destinies excerpts Divine Power for the likes of an aspiring avatar of Corellon Larethian, who amongst D&D powers is probably the most Christlike, the most Adamic, though his affairs with Lilith (Lolth) and Sophia (Sehanine Moonbow being his Mary Magdalene) are much more publicized in modern writings than they were millennia ago. Further reference from Wikipedia follows: Definition (of Christian Mysticism) Presence “Bernard McGinn defines Christian mysticism as: That part, or element, of Christian belief and practice that concerns the preparation for, the consciousness of, and the effect of ... a direct and transformative presence of God.McGinn, B. 2006. The Essential Writings of Christian Mysticism. Random House Digital, Inc. Presence versus experience “McGinn argues that ‘presence’ is more accurate than ‘union,’ since not all mystics spoke of union with God, and since many visions and miracles were not necessarily related to union. He also argues that we should speak of ‘consciousness’ of God’s presence, rather than of ‘experience,’ since mystical activity is not simply about the sensation of God as an external object, but more broadly about …new ways of knowing and loving based on states of awareness in which God becomes present in our inner acts. Personal transformation “McGinn’s emphasis on the transformation that occurs through mystical activity relates to this idea of ‘presence’ instead of ‘experience:’ This is why the only test that Christianity has known for determining the authenticity of a mystic and her or his message has been that of personal transformation, both on the mystic’s part and — especially — on the part of those whom the mystic has affected. “Other critics point out that the stress on ‘experience’ is accompanied by favoring the atomic individual, instead of the shared life on the community. It also fails to distinguish between episodic experience, and mysticism as a process that is embedded in a total religious matrix of liturgy, scripture, worship, virtues, theology, rituals and practices.Parsons, W. B. 2011. Teaching Mysticism. Oxford University Press. “Richard King also points to disjunction between ‘mystical experience’ and social justice: The privatization of mysticism – that is, the increasing tendency to locate the mystical in the psychological realm of personal experiences – serves to exclude it from political issues such as social justice. Mysticism thus becomes seen as a personal matter of cultivating inner states of tranquillity and equanimity, which, rather than seeking to transform the world, serve to accommodate the individual to the status quo through the alleviation of anxiety and stress.King, R. 1999. Orientalism and Religion: Postcolonial Theory, India and ‘The Mystic East.’ Routledge. Social constructionism “Mystical experience is not simply a matter between the mystic and God, but is often shaped by cultural issues. For instance, Caroline Bynum has shown how, in the late Middle Ages, miracles attending the taking of the Eucharist were not simply symbolic of the Passion story, but served as vindication of the mystic’s theological orthodoxy by proving that the mystic had not fallen prey to heretical ideas, such as the Cathar rejection of the material world as evil, contrary to orthodox teaching that God took on human flesh and remained sinless.Bynum, C. W. 1988. In Holy Feast and Holy Fast, 64, 253. Univ of California Press. Thus, the nature of mystical experience could be tailored to the particular cultural and theological issues of the time.” Theurgical environment Four distinct environments and their respective rules and norms can be examined, each in relation to the others at the approximate level of Vedic Agni- and/or Brahma-tattvas. Said tattva, commonly refered to as ‘jīva-tattva,’ is the basic truth of soul that a living entity descends to being if merely meeting the ‘balance of good and evil.’ Re-ascension into goodness and law and the affirmation of life brings the soul eventually (usually after many centuries, even millennia) to categorically superior tattvas, such as Viṣṇu-tattva (יהוה or YHVH of the Hebrews, الله‎ or Allāh of the Muslims), Rāma-tattva (Solar Apollo, ancient Egyptian Aten, the modern D&D god Pelor), even Bṛhaspati-tattva (Superman, Sūrya-Nārāyaṇa, and the super-ordinary likes of such galactically empowered humans as these are, Jupiterian god Bṛhaspati being representative of said tattva). Brahma- or jīva-tattva being the basic first level truth, Candra is intermediary (a sort of one-and-one-halfth level type) above, between Brahmā and Viṣṇu, whereas fire god Agni is the mildest deity, even more basic than Brahmā is. An ascending Christ would begin with the remembrance of being Agni, then slowly regain Brahminical strength, maintaining which, after some centuries of standard ascension and completion work, he would then proceed toward Candra’s identity as the achievement upon successfully transcending the first (human or lunar) level of life entirely. Intra-Solar Earth is the qualitatively authoritative planet within this Solar System for working with these types of identity, and in fact the question of distinguishing one level from another is initially less priority than building the steady motivation process within creation is. In the D&D game, Corellon Larethian is the proper theurgical characterization of Candra, as he also has the qualities of Brahmā and Viṣṇu both, and so helps the Christly ascender get used to that part of the process which is precursory to any significant degree of level correction. References Category:χ-BT216.5 Category:Χ-BV652.95 Category:χ-BV5091.R4